The Renal Training Grant In Clinical Investigation is the second competing continuation of an Institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA initially awarded in August, 2000. This training program brings together the combined resources of the renal community, the School of Public Health and College of Nursing and other care centers at the University of Minnesota. The specific aim of our training program is to provide multidisciplinary advanced didactic and fieldwork training in clinical investigation in nephrology. Trainees will complete the Clinical Research Masters Program or other advanced degree from the School of Public Health. Four areas of focused expertise have been identified for the mentored research component of training: Transplantation, Cardiovascular Epidemiology in Renal and Non-Renal Patients, Chronic Kidney Disease and Diabetic Complications. Core Resources for data acquisition and analysis include the Coordinating Center of the USRDS, the Center for Translational Science Institute (CTSI), the VA Center for Chronic Disease Outcomes Research, and others. The expected product of our training program is a clinical nephrologist who is skilled in the conception, design, performance, analysis and presentation of clinical research in Nephrology. Graduates of our program are expected to be highly competitive for more advanced awards such as the K series grants from the NIH. In addition, these graduates should comprise the next generation of clinical researchers in nephrology capable of sustaining independent investigative careers. These individuals should be the leaders in the design and implementation of future clinical trials and epidemiologic studies in nephrology and in the training of future renal clinical investigators.